Lunar Fox
by Sonic taigotsu
Summary: what happens when a mysterious ninja defends what is left of his home single-handedly but is left alone? this is a NaruNigh fanfic
1. Intro: The Dream

**Intro**

He moaned loudly as the mysterious ninja slowly rubbed his cock. The blond genin had no idea who he was but had a deep sense of trust for him, and at the moment didn't really care, all he really wanted to do was feel his warmth inside his ass. As the white haired ninja swiftly moved behind him and was about to enter, the blond heard a familiar voice.

"Uzumaki!" the blond lurched awake to find Sauske standing in his apartment,"Wake your lazy ass up... Kakashi sensei has a mission for us!" Naruto blushed bright red and covered himself up at the sight of his secret crush. Sauske rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Dobe…" "SHUT UP AND GET OUT TEME!" Naruto yelled and threw something at Sauske as he walked out. Naruto embarrassedly got out of bed and got dressed, trying to figure out if what he saw in his sleep was a dream or a vision of the future," After what's happened lately... it could've been either…".

After a few minutes Naruto walked out and met up with the rest of his squad," FINALLY!! Naruto.. we've been waiting forever for you…" Naruto replied, "Sorry guys.. So Kakashi sensei.. What's the mission?" Kakashi looked up from his copy of the latest volume of icha icha paradise and replied : hmm? Ohh.. we're off to the land of rice cakes to pick up a talented young ninja who, as reports say, single handedly fought off an invasion of rouge ninja"

Naruto sighed at how bored he would be in the days before they got there but kept it low. Squad 7 left the village heading for the land of rice cakes.

* * *

Ill try to update at least once a week if possible, and because this is only the introduction there will be another update this week


	2. Chapter 1: The Moonlight Ninja

sorry i havent been updating, it's finals week over here and i havent had time to write... ill try to work harder at keeping on schedual.. but it's really hard

||||||||||||||||||||||| = elsewhere

I DO NOT own naruto or any of it's characters. the only characters i own are ritze, yuhe, and night

**Chapter 1: The Moonlight Ninja**

As Squad 7 walked they got more and more curious about this mysterious ninja they were being sent to pick up. They had been walking in silence for hours that day and almost everyone was comfortable with it, but as usual Naruto was the first to speak up and break the long quiet. "uhh… Kakashi sensei? What's the big deal about some random guy we're going to pick up?"

Kakashi turned his head towards his three students, all waiting for his answer, he sighed and said "well.. I don't know much more than I already told you…. He's from a hidden village that no one even knew about.. and the first nation to discover them launched an attack…

_**FLASHBACK TIME: =D**_

A squad of two sound ninja scouts were running through a cave mapping out newly discovered territory, the youngest and newest addition to the squad started to complain. "Yuhe.. how long do we have to be out here?" "Just shut up Ritze… we don't know how deep this cave goes.. or even what's down here for that matte" Yuhe replied annoyed, but was cut off as he turned the corner and saw a huge statue of a ninja looming over him.

"Whoa… c..can we go..o back now?" Ritze cowered obviously scared. "no… we need to see their secrets.." Yuhe mumbled as he laid down a transceiver to mark their position.

* * *

(hours later)

* * *

Ritze ran screaming and bloody out of the village, three ninja hot on his trail. they threw kunai piercing through his tattered body. Ritze was panicing, the same though running through his mind over and over. "THEY KILLED HIM... HE WAS JUST STANDING THERE AND THEY KILLED HIM!!!" his panic made him clumsy and he tripped, the three ninja caught up to him very easily and with his land bit of strength he tapped the tranciever that was left behind.

He laid still staring in fear at the ninja before him, praying they would think he was dead, one of the ninja raised a kunai and in one feil toss, Ritze's life was exstiguished.

In the sound village they recieved the distress beacon sent from the transmitter and tried to contact the team, "hellow, hello? is anyone there?" one of the ninja pleaded, only to be met by static. "hello? Ritze, Yuhe, ANYONE! RESPOND!!" again, met by static he gave up and reported to his supervising ninja.

----------

(a short hour later an army of sound ninja were running towards the village consealed by moonlight. (sorry.. im too lazy to type out the whole battle so...) the village fought valiently but were no match for the sound ninja)

----------

It got to a point wher twenty ninja were surrounding on young white haired ninja, he stood there, looking around at his dead brothers and sisters, at his destroyed home. As he started to cry his chakra built up inside him "no..." he mumbled quietly, then screamed at the top of his lungs "NOOOOOO!!!!!" and all of his chakra exploded out of him all at once in an explosion, consuming all of the sound ninja. the young ninja was the only one to make it out of the collapsing cave alive.

_**END OF FLASHBACK D=**_

Naruto, sasuke, and sakura stared at kakashi in awe. all three said in unison "WOW, REALLY?" kakashi nodded slowly as they approached the entrance to the village.

* * *

Answers to reviews

Incurable Spazz- yes, the land of ricew cakes :D


	3. Chapter 2: Enter Night

**I DO NOT own naruto or any of it's characters. the only character i own is Night, he's all mine **

**Chapter 2: Enter Night**

The village elder walking into the young ninja's room, "Excuse me…Night… the ninja from the leaf will be here soon to pick you up.." the young ninja looks up at the elder "thanks gramps" slinging his bag over his shoulder he went out to wait for them.

Squad 7 finally made it into the village and Kakashi described the ninja to his students, Naruto's eyes grew hearing the description and immediately remembered his dream. Before Kakashi even finished his brief of the rest of the mission Naruto ran off and started to look around for him. After a while Naruto spotted night and just stared at him.

Night was a well-built ninja, tall, muscular, with blazing red eyes, and sleek white hair that covered his left eye. Naruto sat there and blushed for a few minutes before approaching him. Night looked down at the young blond and smiled, noting his headband, "ahh... you must be one of the leaf shinobi sent to lead me to the hidden leaf" Naruto nodded nervously and stayed quiet. Night chuckled in soft manor, he could sense the blonde's nervousness, "heh… why you so nervous?" Naruto panicked slightly, "Nervous? Me? Uhh… why do you say that?" night smiled, "Ohh no reason, where's the rest of your team?" "Uhh… somewhere… looking… for you" the blond mumbled as he passed into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, Sakura Sauske and Kakashi were all standing around waiting for Naruto. "I told you he'd freak and go find him alone" Sakura gloated to Sauske. Sauske rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath, "yeah well… I'm going to go find the dobe and bring him back so Kakashi sensei can finish briefing him…" and walked off.

Sakura thought for a minute then said to Kakashi worriedly, "Sauske-kun has been acting weird lately sensei… what's going on with him?" Her question going unanswered she looked up and sighed seeing, as usual, Kakashi was buried in his book and not paying attention. She was about to go after Sauske as Kakashi caught her by the arm.

"Kakashi sensei…" Sakura whined "why did you stop me?" "Because… this is something that he can handle alone" Sakura groaned knowing that arguing was useless and the walked off together to find Night.

Sauske jumped across buildings in search of Naruto and night, obviously to anyone who saw him he was mad, and he was mumbling to himself, "stupid dobe…. running off for no reason…gonna give him a piece of my mind." He kept running scanning the area for a sign of either of them, he spotted Night picking Naruto up and walking away, and followed.

Night smiled down at the sleeping blond and said, "Heh… he's cute…" as he jumped into an open window of his old room, with Sauske just outside. Sauske's eyes narrowed in anger, seeing them and reached for a kunai. Night appeared behind him "I wouldn't do that if I were you..." Sauske looked up into eyes of gleaming gold, drew a kunai and tried to strike him but fell as an elbow slammed into his back "too slow" night mocked.

Kakashi and Sakura jumped up in time to see this happen, night smiled to them, "ahh.. you must be the leaf shinobi.. a pleasure to meet you, I am Night Taigotsu" he said as he bowed. Sakura and Sauske looked at him shocked, Sauske thought how the hell did he do that?


	4. Chapter 3: Trouble

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

The villagers heard the commotion and started crowding, "hmm.. Seems we're attracting an audience.. not always good" night said as his eyes changed back to red. Sauske got up slowly, still in shock, "how.. how did you do that?" "A story for another time" night responded casually "we don't want the village's peace being disturbed do we?" Sauske was starting to get angry "yeah? Well… whatever…" he growled which made night laugh inside.

Kakashi stepped in before Sauske lost it. "Well.. we should get back to the village.. im sure lady hokage wants to meet you night…" "Alright then, lets go" he responded quickly moving in and out of his room, a sleeping Naruto on his back. Sakura looked surprised, "what happened to him?" night shook his head and headed for the village gate, Kakashi and sakura and Sauske slowly collected themselves and followed. They walked in silence for hours until the sun set and they decided to make camp.

Naruto was laying down still out cold and being treated for any injuries by sakura, Kakashi was making food and Sauske was in a tree staring up at the moon as if he thought it would kill him if he blinked. After sakura finished, Naruto woke and looked around as if he had just woken up from a dream, not seeing night he was disappointed and was thoroughly convinced it was a dream. "Ahh.. Naruto, your awake, are you feeling any better?" sakura inquired, Naruto just curled up and sat there not responding to the pink haired beauty. Sakura frowned, worried but left him alone. Sauske looked down at Naruto, saw his sadness and jumped off through the trees.

Night was in a field training, his eyes blazing red in the moonlight, Sauske landed nearby and watched for a few seconds till a kunai flew past his head and landed in the tree he was leaning against. Night looked up "hmm? Ohh.. it's just you Sauske… sorry.. but I can't be too careful, you know?" Sauske scoffed "then tell me… what did you do to Naruto?" he said, anger building. "What makes you think I did anything to him?" night said curiously

"Because… I don't trust you, and saw him fall unconscious right in front of you" Sauske got in a fighting stance "now what did you do?" night looked surprised but decided to have a bit of fun "Heh.. What is he to you hmm? An acquaintance? A teammate, rival, friend? Or.. could he be something more?" night smirked as he saw Sauske's face turn red. "SHUT UP!" Sauske screamed as he charged at night, kunai in hand. Night dodged with ease "oooh.. Looks like I struck a nerve, huh raven boy?"

Sauske growled and started forming hand signs, grabbed his electrified fist and slammed it into night "chidori!" night flew back and went through three trees, coughing and wheezing for air he stood shaking. His eyes started gleaming gold and he stared at Sauske in anger "the fuck?" he started to form hand signs as Sauske started charging up another chidori, Sauske charged "this time I'll kill you!'

Naruto heard the explosion and the tree's falling, he immediately sprang up and ran off towards the source, Kakashi hot on his tail. They got there and saw Sauske spring off a tree, covered in his curse mark and thrusting a chidori and night blur almost out of view. Kakashi acted fast and slammed Sauske into the ground as he kicked night into the air, both were bruised and had blood on their clothes. Naruto watched in awe as both got up, still willing to fight but Kakashi quickly put an end to it. Kakashi grabbed his leg in pain and asked sasuke to help him back to camp. Naruto stayed to help night.

As they arrived back at camp they saw sakura asleep by the fire, her bowl of ramen tipped over, Kakashi's visable eye narrowed, "odd…" he mumbled to himself as they sat down around the fire. Naruto smiled up at night as they sat and what appeared to be snow started falling around them. Night: looked around " snow? At this time of year?" he said puzzledly " is this norma.." he was cut off as he fell backwards, asleep. Naruto looked to Kakashi for an answer but saw he and sasuke were in the same slumped over position. He tried to fight off the overwhelming wave of tiredness he felt but was unable to as he passed out, curled up by night.


	5. Chapter 4: Imprisonment

Alright.. Well.. I just woke up from my coma and had already had this finished… I don't know when I'll be able to write and post the next chapter so… sorry… enjoy for now.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Imprisonment**

Night woke with a start on the floor of what appeared to be a small stone cave similar to his old village, he looked around and saw bars blocking the only exit, Sauske was in the same cell as him and in a cell across the hall were Kakashi and a passed out Naruto. He kept looking around but sakura was nowhere to be seen. Night quickly reached for something to break the bars but felt no ninja tool bag, and an odd seal on his chest, he heard a sigh from across the hall. "Give it up.. They took it all…" a young boy explained to him. "They?" night inquired.

"The ones who captured you.. They took everything so no one could escape" night looked down dispersedly "Oh.. I see.. what do they want with us?" the boy looked up and said "well.. it depends on what your good at.. I'm used for manual labor.. those who aren't good for anything are either left to rot, used for target practice, or tortured till they die…" night's eyes widened and he looked at Naruto worriedly. The boy spoke up again "if you're looking for the girl you were traveling with.. they took her and are probably having their way with her…" Kakashi looked at the kid "your joking right?" the boy shook his head.

**Rape scene! **

Sakura was in another room, she woke up slowly and found herself dangling down from the ceiling by chains, unable to get ninja tools or perform jutsu she started to panic and also found out that she was too scared to talk. A man in a monkey mask entered the room and shut the door behind him, "ahh, your awake" he said to her as he walked closer, sakura started to squirm hoping she could escape to no avail. "Hmm... pretty..." he touched her face and she froze, she tried to bite his hand. "Hehe... Feisty though, but... we can fix that" he slid an odd looking collar around her neck and laughed, her eyes went wide as he picked up a kunai. "Don't go moving now... or this'll hurt real bad..."

She watched in horror as he cut off her clothes one by one, her shirt, pants, bra and finally panties, purposely leaving small cut marks on her skin to remind her of it. He kneeled down and began to tenderly lick her skin getting her gradually horny. Sakura lightly moaned and started to squirm lightly, the man took a dildo and slid it slowly into her warm pink pussy. She moaned loudly and blushed deeply as he turned on a vibrator inside it. The man smirked behind his mask and quickly stripped down, and stood in front of her, his cock fully erect, "suck me off..." he ordered to her putting his cock in her face. Sakura managed to get out a "NOO!"

The man glared angrily and grabbed her head forcing his cock into her mouth. She gagged and bit down, the man yelled out in pain and pressed a button, the collar flashed and electrocuted her. Shaking and scared she regretfully began to suck the man's wounded cock, licking the wound she made as if she was trying to mend it. "Hehehe… good little bitch" sakura got mad at that comment, but continued to suck him in fear of what might happen if she didn't.

A second man in a bull mask walked into the room and stripped down, sakura watched in horror as he moved up behind her and pressed his cock against her ass. She squirmed to try to keep him away but was met again by electricity, and stopped moving. The second man thrust powerfully into her ass causing her to loudly moan in pain, he started to roughly pump in and out of her ass, tearing it wider with each thrust.

She moaned loudly in pain and pleasure as he moved, the first man struck her across the face and she quickly resumed sucking his throbbing cock. She kept sucking and licking it, and he came in her mouth, "swallow.." he ordered, threatening her with the collar control, helpless to refuse him sakura swallowed it all, the man smirked perversely and backed away to watch his accomplice at work in her ass.

The second man was roughly pumping in and out of her torn ass, her blood as his lubricant. And with one hard powerful thrust he came, shooting his seed deep into her rectum, pulled out of her and wiped himself off before saying, "there's more where that came from girlie…" the two men dressed and walked out of the room leaving sakura, hanging from chains, panting, with blood and seamen dripping out of her newly torn asshole.

**End Of Rape Scene!**

A man in a dragon mask walked into the hall and the boy immediately shut up, the man chuckled and walked up to night and sasuke's cell "you two… come here…" he said to them, carrying chains. Both of them glared but did as he asked because they had no choice, he chained them up and brought them out of their cell then did the same to Naruto and kakashi, linking them all together. "All right.. lets go" he said, pushing sasuke who was in front, sasuke glared and started walking.


	6. Chapter 5: Loyalties and Assignments

**Chapter 5: Loyalties and Assignments**

The masked man led them upstairs and outside to a rocky terrain, surrounded by fences and what seemed to be a charka barrier. "Meh... GO! Find ways to make yourselves useful... or ILL KILL YOU!" night nervously turned towards Naruto, deciding to protect him if anything went wrong. The man placed collars on all of them and activated them, and one by one their chains were released and they immediately made a break for it, trying to escape, only to be shocked when they reached the charka barrier.

Another man walked up to them and glanced down at Naruto, "Heh… you scrawny pathetic work... you aren't fit for outside work.." he grabbed Naruto's shirt collar and lifted him, carrying him into a room, leaving the rest of his team worried and wondering what gross disgusting horror's he'd have to endure in there as they were all pushed into a small quarry. "All right... lets see you guys break some rocks..." Night panicked and thought fast, going over and faked being too weak to break even the smallest of rocks, for he refused to accept the fact that they might be separated.

The same man that had carried Naruto off saw this, went over and grabbed night by the throat, and shook his head slowly saying, "so many of these damn weaklings today…" and carried him off through the same passage as Naruto. He noted the unusually strong amount of struggling night was doing "hmm… I wonder if you'd be any good in The Pit..." he smirked and the struggling went limp. With a grunt he tosses night down a big dark looking hole and night landed hard at the bottom, rendering him unconscious.

He awoke in time to see Naruto being led back around the big circular cell in the center of a large court like room. Night's vision was blurry at first so he thought he was dreaming, but as Naruto was thrown against the wall and into a seat into one of the upper balconies he saw that Naruto was wearing a black and white maid's outfit, the crotch and anus areas exposed, his long flaccid cock hanging out. Night blushed deeply, he couldn't help but stare and drool a little, unable to look away. A shout from a dark hooded figure atop a balcony brought him back to reality. The figure, according to Naruto was the job assigner.

The assigner had apparently noticed night's interest in Naruto, he nodded to one of the escort guards and had Naruto pushed over to the balcony where he was. He reached out and touched Naruto's cock, "Don't touch me!" Naruto snapped at him angrily, the guard next to them pressed a button and Naruto was electrocuted mercilessly. Naruto immediately and obediently sat still for his hooded tormentor, who started to stroke his cock back and forth, Naruto blushed, wanting to resist him but couldn't. Night watched helplessly, his eyes blazing in horrible agony filled rage, he threw himself at the bars, screaming at the top of his lungs in a blind rage "LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE YOU PERVERSE BASTARD!!!" The assigner stopped, his smirk evil and wide. "ill do it.. what ever you want.." night begged, "just leave him alone…" the assigner nodded and drew his hand back "very well then… you'll be going to the pit tomorrow.. and this little blond… you'll figure out what he'll do later… hehe…" night nodded nervously.

They were both led to a small room in the slave's quarters, plain white, a toilet, sink and twin bunk bed bolted, to the floor and wall, where they were thrown and locked in. night looked to Naruto who was very embarrassedly covering his exposed genitals, "what do we do now?" he inquired. Naruto shook his head and walked slowly to the bunk bed, climbing into the bottom bunk and lied under the cover sheet. Night sighed and climbed to the top bunk, and lied down. They both slowly fell asleep within minutes staring at the wall.


End file.
